Lazaro
Born in Lys and son to a great merchant, Lazaro learnt all the tricks of the trade growing up. He was an apprentice first and a son second. His father saw more in his son than he did in himself, knowing he would go on to be a great magnate in the merchant trade and community. He was in ther service service to Syrus Bolton as master of the coin. History When Lazaro was twenty years of age, his father was conned by a noble of Volantis. The noble demanded his wares, his head and that Lazaro become indebted in lifelong servitude, to work for the noble house as their house trader. He would be slave in all but name. Lazaro and his father fled Volantis and headed for Myr, but a band of sell-swords were catching up with them. Lazaro was told to continue riding west to Myr and sail to Westoros, where slavery was illegal. His father drew his sword and rode in a different direction with the sell-swords close behind him. Lazaro jumped on the first ship out of Lys, which was headed for White Harbour in the North. When Lazaro booked a room at the inn, he was gawked and starred at by the locals, stunned by his silver hair and lilac eyes, for Northerners do not take kindly to foreigners. Lord Domeric Bolton, who was visiting the Manderly family, approached the Lysene and offered to buy him an ale and asked if he could sit with him. Like Lazaro, Domeric was often gawked and stared at as his family name would hang over him like a dark cloud. Domeric's household was often filled with minor lords who were ill-trusted for one reason or another. When Lazaro finished telling Domeric his story, he was invited to the Dreadfort to serve as a free man and master of coin on a trial basis. Lazaro served House Bolton faithfully over the next 25 years, creating prominent trade in the North with House Bolton receiving the most profits. He created trade links with Dorne, the Arbor, Braavos, Pentos and Lys. Lazaro used House Bolton's strong relationship with House Whitehill and House Forrester to sell Ironwood in Essos, where the material was valued highly. Even following the death of Domeric Bolton, Lazaro continued to serve his son Syrus and in turn the new lord appreciated his presence and retained Lazaro in his role as master of coin. Towards the end of 279 AC, Lazaro insisted that a dockyard should be built on the coast of the Dreardfort lands and to build a small fleet of trade ships. For years the Bolton's had been hiring trade ships from White Harbor and Essos and losing a cut of potential profits. Lord Syrus Bolton approved the plans and instructed Lazaro to begin planning and hire an architect. In 281 AC, while Lazaro was on the Great Expedition, a crazy plan he had to lower men to the bottom of the Bay of Braavos worked, his idea of using a bell to keep an air bubble secured at the top allowed the folks he'd sent down to secure an item the Bolton's had dreamed of for years, a Valyrian Steel sword of their own. Dredged for a few hundred years at least, it required extensive repairs. Nothing Lazaro couldn't handle, however, as he headed to Qohor to get it repaired by the Motts, turning an unusable relic into a blade to match, and perhaps even surpass, the other families of Westeros. Upon returning home, however, the spending he'd done whilst overseas caught up to him, the 35,000 Dragon's a debt not even blood could repay. Still, it was a good place to start, and William Bolton, as acting Lord of the Dreadfort, sentenced him to die. In his final moments, however, Lazaro let his true feelings show, his final words being "My ancestors are smiling on me, Bolton. Can you say the same?", a mocking comment towards what he considered the tragic fate of the Bolton House, telling his executioner what he thinks Domeric Bolton, his original employer, would think about how the Bolton's have ended up. His life was ended by Dread, the very blade he'd brought back as a gift. A sadly ironic twist of fate for the Lyseni. Category:House Bolton Category:Trader Category:Merchant Category:Lyseni